Porque Comigo?
by Uzumaki Hiroki
Summary: Sasuke vai embora, Naruto fica sozinho.. mas não por muito tempoYaoi o ItaNaru e SasuNaru  Primeira fic :T CAP. 1 o


_Yo _Minna :)

Primeira Fic aqui no site.. gomen se estiver ruim i.i

Legendas:

"lalá" - pensamento

-lalá - fala

_lalá -_ FlashBack ou cartas, etc..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - Mudança de tempo/local

* * *

** Porque Comigo?  
**

Naruto estava apoiado no tronco de uma árvore perto de onde treinava com o antigo time 7, seu suor e sujeira por todo o corpo indicavam que ele havia treinando novamente. Todos os dias era quase a mesma rotina para ele. Levantar, tomar um banho frio para acordar, tomar um café, comer um ramen e ir para mais um treino.

Mas hoje.. de novo ele sonhara com o moreno, com ele o beijando, do lado dele.. se sentia bem mas ao mesmo instante triste por lembrar que aquilo não era real. Já admitira para si mesmo que o que sentia pela Haruno era apenas um certo "amor" de irmão. Mas custava admitir para si mesmo de que amava o Uchiha. Não queria acreditar que pudesse amar alguém que um dia lhe fizera tanto mal, que tivesse ferido seus sentimentos daquela maneira tão cruel. Já não se importava tanto com aquele sonho de ser um dia Hokage de Konoha, não queria mais que os outros o reconhecessem, apenas queria encontrar uma pessoa, Sasuke.

- "_To morrendo de fome, melhor comer no ichiraku hoje.__"-_ pensou enquanto se levantava

Chegou no Ichiraku sendo recebido com certa felicidade do dono por ver seu melhor cliente.

- Tio, me vê um de miso.

- Parece que hoje andou treinando bastante ein Naruto.

- Apenas o de sempre.. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

Já era tarde, o sol já havia se posto e o céu já estava escurecendo dando espaço para as primeiras estrelas iluminarem o céu.

- "Que dia cansativo.."

Estava no caminho de casa, sem perceber que era vigiado de longe por um certo moreno.

- Você ainda será meu.. Naruto-kun.. – disse escondendo-se atrás das folhas e galhos de um grande carvalho de Konoha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- "Vou chamar o Lee, talvez ele queira sair um pouco." .

- Na-naruto-kun! – Hinata, já corada, o chamava.

- Hn? Ah, Hinata-chan! – a cumprimentou sorridente.

- Na-naruto-kun.. hn.. p-por acaso..

- Hinata? Você 'ta bem?

- P-por acaso.. vocêquerircomigonasorveteria? - Falou tudo num fôlego só..

- Claro. – respondeu sorridente como sempre.

- Então v-vamos? – perguntou um pouco menos corada.

- Hai.

Depois de 4 bananas split...

- A-acho que tô passando mal x.x – Naruto

- H-hm – Batendo as pontas dos dedos e beeem corada – Na-naruto-kun..

- Hn? Que foi Hinata?

- E-eu preciso te conta u-uma coisa... – não sabia como ia falar para o loiro que o amava.

- Hn?

- E-eu ti-

- Yo Hinata-chan, Naruto – Berrou de longe um garoto de cabelos castanhos e estranhas marcas nas bochechas.

- YoKiba.

- Hn.. Ohayo Kiba-kun..

- Posso tomar um sorvete com vocês ? – perguntou mas já sentado.

- Acho que ainda cabe mais um.. - respondeu Naruto com o estômago melhor.

- P-por mim.. – Hinata já estava achando que nunca teria uma chance para se declarar..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era de tarde, o sol já estava indo, anunciando a chegada de mais uma noite em Konoha e oferecendo uma bela visão do fenômeno. Já Naruto não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho que tivera com o moreno de manhã..

- "Parecia tão real.. como se ele estivesse lá, comigo.." – Não pôde evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto..

- Porque está assim, Naruto-kun? - perguntou com uma certa malícia na voz...

- "_Essa voz!!"_ Q-quem esta aí?? - não queria que fosse ele, não ele..

- Você sabe quem é. E me responda a pergunta.

- Porque está aqui?? Me deixa em paz!

- Não pense que estou aqui pela Akatsuki.. estou aqui porque queria te ver.

- Mentira! Vocês só querem essa maldita raposa! - estava começando a se descontrolar.

- Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo.. e sabe porque..

- Eu não sei de nada! - não podia conter algumas lágrimas que corriam pela sua face.

- Que seja.. Mas eu vou estar protegendo você, principalmente do meu irmãozinho.

- Eu não te quero por perto.. muito menos ele. Nunca pedi ajuda pra nenhum dos dois! - acabou falando sozinho, Itachi havia saido dali pouco antes de Naruto terminar a frase.

Ele não podia suportar mais, se não fosse o Uchiha mais novo lhe atormentando nos sonhos e lembranças era Itachi o perseguindo aonde quer que fosse. Já não sabia o que poderia fazer.. não sabia a quem podia pedir ajuda, um conselho que fosse. Pensou em pedir ajuda ao seu sensei, mas achou que não daria certo, quando escutasse o nome de Itachi iria começar a segui-lo com o pretesto de querer protegê-lo, podia ser verdade, mas não queria alguém pelo menos 18 horas por dia o seguindo, já bastava o Uchiha. Lembrou que Iruka pudesse ajudá-lo, mas também ia ficar preocupado demais.. Não lembrava de mais ninguém, pelo menos alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo nessas horas.

- Kami-sama, ninguém merece ¬¬.


End file.
